Porque un sempai también puede ser un sensei
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Adelante, estoy dispuesta a aprender sensei.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Veamos que opinan de esta historia...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Porque un sempai también puede ser un sensei:**

Mogami Kyoko tenía una enorme duda. Solo su sempai podría ayudarla. ¿O en realidad era un plan disfrazado de duda?

Aunque nerviosa, pero a la vez decidida, Kyoko estaba parada frente a la puerta del departamento de su sempai.

Tocó el timbre y espero.

Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san-

-Que grata sorpresa, pasa-

-Gracias-

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerle-

-¿Pregunta? Bueno, primero siéntate, ¿quieres un té?-

-Me apetece solo un poco de agua, hace mucho calor-

-Enseguida, con gusto te doy lo que necesites-

-Gracias-

Cuando Ren regresó con el agua se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta quieres hacerme, Mogami-san?-

-Pues en realidad no sé si debo consultarlo con usted, pero es mi mejor opción-

-¿En serio? ¿Pues qué es? ¿Alguna escena?-

-No. Es de la escuela-

-¿De la escuela?-

-Sí, verá ¿cómo le digo esto?-

-¿Tan extraño es?-

-Mmmmmmm, estamos viendo el tema de educación sexual-

Ren se quedó mudo unos momentos y luego solo atinó a decir.

-Ajá-

-Entonces tengo una duda sobre un tema en específico, pero no sabía a quién recurrir-

-¿Y por qué me elegiste a mí?-

-Era mi mejor opción, mejor dicho, la única-

-Ok…..-

-Mi duda es acerca del tema de relaciones sexuales-

-¿Ah?-

Ren estaba aturdido.

 _-Pufffff ¿qué se le está pasando en la cabeza a esta niña para preguntarme esto y justo a mí?-_

-¿Y cuál es tu duda?-

-Bueno, por principio ¿no es lo mismo que hacer el amor?-

-Pues depende de la persona-

-¿Cómo?-

-Digamos que si lo haces porque sí, solo son relaciones sexuales, solo es el acto, pero si lo haces con la persona a quién amas y sientes que es el sentimiento adecuado, eso sería hacer el amor-

-Oh, entiendo-

-¿Eso era todo?-

-Sí-

-Tu cara no me dice eso-

-Es que me preguntaba si algún día haré alguna escena de ese tipo, sin experiencia sería algo difícil, debería practicar-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hey, espera! ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡No te lo tomes tan a la ligera!-

-¿A la ligera? ¡No lo hago! Es algo importante, yo solo practicaría con el indicado, haciendo el amor con la persona que ame y de hecho no aceptaría ninguna escena de ese tipo sino fuera con la persona que amo-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, supongo que eso está bien-

-Es por eso que estoy aquí-

-¿Ah?-

-Es por eso que estoy aquí-

-No te entiendo-

-Quiero practicar con esa persona, bueno en realidad solo quería aprender. Ay, ¿a quién engaño? Solo ya no lo soporto, me he vuelto una pervertida y una descarada también-

-Mogami-san, no te entiendo-

-Tú-

-¿Yo?-

-Quiero aprender contigo-

-¿Eh?-

-Está bien Tsuruga-san, la despistada debería ser yo. Se lo diré claro y fuerte solo una vez, escúcheme con atención-

-Ok…-

-Yo quiero hacer el amor con usted…aquí y ahora, si le parece bien-

Ren no pudo responder.

-¿Está usted bien?-

-Veamos si te entendí Mogami-san. Tú, Mogami Kyoko, ¿me estás pidiendo que hagamos el amor?-

-Sí, correcto-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Le molesta?-

-Huy, para nada, pero no entiendo por qué-

-¿En serio se lo tengo que decir con las palabras exactas?-

-Sí-

-Quiero hacer el amor con usted, porque lo amo-

-¿En serio? ¿O acaso estoy alucinando?-

-Sí, le estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿qué más pruebas necesita?-

-Es que no me la creo, es algo fantástico-

-Igual de fantástico como saber que usted es Kuon Hizuri, Corn y que ha estado enamorado también de mí desde hace un tiempo y que no sé por qué yo la chica #1 de Love me soy la que tuve que dar el primer paso-

-Tú… ¿lo sabes?-

-Sí, lo sé-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Ay, por favor, no podía seguir siendo tan despistada durante más tiempo, solo era cuestión de unir las pistas-

-Oh….-

-Bien, deje su impresión para después y dígame, ¿acepta hacer el amor conmigo, sí o no?-

-Sí, ¡claro que sí!-

-Entonces, ¿qué espera? ¿Cómo ha podido soportar esto tanto tiempo? Yo ya no puedo, dígame desesperada, pero es la verdad-

-¡Wow! Nunca pensé que fueras tan atrevida-

-La verdad yo tampoco, supongo que su lado playboy es contagioso-

-Ahora resulta que soy un playboy-

-Ya te lo he dicho cuando estuviste a punto de robarme un beso en San Valentín, sí lo eres-

-Pues si tanto lo crees, te demostraré que solo soy así contigo-

-Adelante, estoy dispuesta a aprender sensei-


End file.
